


All For You

by WareWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley lives! - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Thanks to The Fierce Beast for tag ideas!, Top Bobby Singer, hot bear on bear action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WareWolf/pseuds/WareWolf
Summary: This story is an interlude which takes place after Lucifer has hit Bobby with a “Viagra spell” and Crowley, of course, is always up for it, at least in my headcanon and I suspect in actual canon as well.





	All For You

When Bobby closed the bedroom door behind him again, he found Crowley back in bed, clothes off again, gazing up at the ceiling.  He’d pulled the curtain open to let what moonlight there was brighten the room and was lying casually on top of the bed.  He hadn’t covered himself with a sheet and grinned at Bobby when the latter sat down to take off his boots, trying not to look as though he was looking.  “See anything you like, love?”

Bobby saw all too much that he liked and grimly reminded himself of the full house beyond the door.  He took off the robe and climbed into bed, awkwardly pulling the sheet back up, for what good it did, and determinedly trying to think about other things other than a horny, naked, male demon in his bed.  Boring things.  Icy cold showers.  Then he sighed loudly as he felt a warm hand on his stomach, exploring downwards. 

“You get off on torturing me, don’t you?”  he remarked to the dark.

“Demon, love.”

“Yeah, I did notice.  Okay, but we have to be quiet!”

“I promise.”

Crowley thrust his hand between Bobby’s legs now, stroking, moving closer against the hunter.  He slid down the bed, pushing the sheet out of the way again.  Bobby moaned, parted his legs in response to the hands sliding between them, caressing everything with skilled, insistent fingers.  Crowley concentrated on stirring him to life, eager to know again that delicious submission he’d experienced with Robert Singer.  No, it was more than eagerness, it was a need so intense it could bring him to beg.  _Well, why not?_

Crowley reached for Bobby’s hand in the darkness and guided it against his own aching cock.  Heard Bobby breathe in, felt his rough fingers begin to stroke.  “Touch me, Robert,”  Crowley rasped.  “Feel how much I want you – I need you to fuck me right now, or I’m going to go mad.  Forget the romance, I don’t need to suck you – you need this badly as I do - just get your dick in me before I make sure your boys know something’s going on in this room!”

“You promised you’d be quiet,”  Bobby growled, pulling his hand free, using both hands to push Crowley over on to his back.   He crouched over him.  The demon, unresisting, moaned softly with need as the hunter’s hands roamed over his body, reached for his dick and squeezed it while he reached lower with the other hand to prepare him.  The pressure was sharp, but Crowley smirked up at the hunter, though Bobby probably couldn’t see his expression.  Only streaks of moonlight enabled them to see one another, but Crowley grinned in triumph as he spread his plump legs in invitation.  Bobby would be inside him in moments.

“Come on, darling.  It’s all for you.”

Bobby lost the last vestiges of his control and threw himself on the smiling demon, rubbing his aching genitals against Crowley’s, desperate to be in him _._   His touch brought Crowley harder still as the hunter’s big hands moved between them, lubing Crowley, himself, with a clumsy slathering motion.  The King of Hell groaned, delicious abandon in his movements as he moved against Bobby, feeling the hunter’s erect cock pushing back at his body, seeking entry.  Bobby’s hands grasped him, fondled and stroked, causing Crowley to writhe below him and cry out in pleading desire.

Unable to wait any more, Bobby thrust hard.  His mind seemed to go blank with the intense sensations as his body moved.  His cock slid easily into Crowley’s ass.  He panicked a little, hearing Crowley’s whimpers of fulfilment – _oh god they better not hear this, but I can’t stop now! -_ as the demon eagerly received Bobby’s rock hard organ inside his rear.  “Don’t stop, Robert, give me all of it.”  Bobby rammed his penis hard into him again and Crowley gasped his pleasure.  This was as close as he’d get to heaven.   He parted his legs, struggling with the words.  “Robert, keep fucking me, please, don’t stop!” was the best that he could manage as he felt Bobby bury his slick cock hilt deep inside his rear, filling him completely.

Bobby was beyond worrying that the Winchesters were hearing the sounds of Crowley’s fulfilment and his own satiation.  Like an engine of flesh and blood, he pounded himself into the demon’s willing body.  He reached for Crowley’s throbbing and neglected cock, wrapping his hand around it and tugging him teasingly, eliciting more shuddering cries of ecstasy from Crowley as he was deliciously impaled on Bobby’s cock.  Crowley spurted over the hunter’s hand, totally focused, then heard Bobby’s growl of pleasure as he followed, and collapsed on him in an exhausted tangle of limbs, there in the dark.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,”  Bobby murmured against him.

“Not tonight, darling.”

They slept, or Bobby did, and woke to the faint colours of morning beyond the window.  He stretched, finding in disbelief that he was hard upon waking, lying there with Crowley naked beside him, sprawled on his back, well fucked only hours past.   Bobby thought of how Crowley had begged for it, the note of desperation in his voice, the way he had writhed and moaned as Bobby shoved into him.  That had been sweet; that the King of Hell himself could want him that much.

He could see Crowley’s dick now as he rested and Bobby thought about reaching for it, giving him a nice wake up.  _Why the hell not?_ Crowley shifted to his side, facing him, as Bobby reached between his legs and the hunter murmured, “Stay there,” and continued.  Heard Crowley’s pleased gasp as Bobby’s hand closed over it, stroked and rubbed.  Then Crowley rolled on to his back, parted his legs to allow Bobby all the access he wanted.  _God, he’s big_ , the hunter thought dizzily, one hand on Crowley’s throbbing  balls, one stroking his length.  _With one that size he should be wantin’ to do the fucking, not that I mind that he wants me fucking his ass!_    Crowley’s moans were getting louder and Bobby realised that this wasn’t going to be enough, that incredibly, he was ready again and he was going to need to deal with this, before he even thought about leaving this room.

Bobby moved his hands on Crowley, urging him over, moving up behind him.  He mounted the demon, straddling his broad fleshy back, slid down to find entry, muttering things even he didn’t understand.  Crowley lay spread on the bed, his face pushed into the pillow as he continued making blissful sounds while Bobby fucked him.  Crowley’s large, hard organ rubbed against the sheet beneath him in time with Bobby’s movements.  He whimpered and moaned with abandon into the pillow as the hunter thrust roughly, deliciously into his hole, finally exploding inside him and triggering Crowley’s own orgasm as the demon cried out, muffling his cries against the pillow.

He felt eased, deliciously relaxed now, the physical state which demons so rarely knew, and felt himself smiling as the weight of the hunter collapsed against his back.  Bobby was still within him, lying there as he recovered his breath, hand stroking Crowley's shoulder.

"Quiet enough for you, love?"

"That's enough from you,"  the hunter grumbled, as he continued to pet the satiated demon beneath him.  Funny, Crowley thought, how it was the same message underlying both of their remarks:  I love you.


End file.
